The present invention relates to metering devices, specifically to container metering devices, and particularly to container metering devices especially adapted for use in packaging machines.
In a typical packaging operation, containers come to a packaging machine in a single random lane. The containers are then grouped and divided into lanes corresponding to the eventual pack pattern in the packaging for the containers. Each of the lanes must then be controlled as to the number of containers released to give the total number required for the pack pattern. This control is accomplished by providing a separation between the containers in the lane to allow mechanical counting, to allow introduction of an overhead flight, or for the like.
A need has arisen for a method providing separation of a range of varying sized products which can be easily and simply achieved when it is desired to meter different sized containers without the use of change parts.